Ocean of Bones
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Sequel to Muddled Waters. Suffering in the hands of his supposed friends, he goes all alone to the Nurse Room in where he heals. In that place, miracles happen… just as he meets a nurse wanna-be who he dares to love. Smile. "No matter how painful it gets, Nurse Celty will always treat you, Shinra-kun."


Ehem. So I decided to make a little sequel… well, not really since I will be revolving around another pairing. Welcome to **Ocean of Bones**, a ShinCel fic. Three months after the 'Muddled Waters' timeline, a new student transfers to Raira Trinity and to the same class Izaya Orihara has back then. Following some scenes from the prequel to discuss the present, will Shinra Kishitani's world turn upside-down as he meets this strange beautiful woman?

Of course, a bit tragic as well. Strongly OOC and definitely AU.

**Disclaimer:** I am not Ryohgo Narita and that means I do not own Durarara!

**Warnings:** Tragedy, horror, **sexual themes** and crime. Rated M plus. **=_=** Yeah, minimal use of characters…

…

**Ocean of Bones**

…

**Summary: **Sequel to Muddled Waters. Suffering in the hands of his supposed friends, he goes all alone to the Nurse Room in where he heals. In that place, miracles happen… just as he meets a nurse wanna-be who he dares to love. Smile. "No matter how painful it gets, Nurse Celty will always treat you, Shinra-kun."

…

**Ocean of Bones**

…

Loud frustrating sound of mocking laughter rain down upon him as he continues on with his greatest dilemma. Everyone else is having fun as he displays a tenacious smile on his face. Despite the unnerving situation, he keeps his lips curled up— ready to conceal his weakening resolve.

It has been only five days since he transferred schools and he has been an object of the class's stress-reliever. Three months ago, someone else has to carry the burden of being the class toy… but now, it's definitely his time to do so. Four months ago, there is this student who disappeared and has been found dead after a month. Though everyone has been apprehended for the crime, evidences have been weak and they only received counseling from the police. Due to the soft punishment, the bully class continues to thrive.

"Hey! Has someone seen the trash can? I can't find it!" One laughs out and then one girl waves at him, "I know where it is!" The guy throws his drink for her to catch— only to empty it on the bullied student's head, "There ya go!"

"…Orange juice will stain my clothes…" All he murmurs with his unbreakable grin.

However, the class continues to grow wild in laughter. Unlike the previous victim, the new student is not connected with nobody in the school. He is just a fucking new guy, that's all. They are able to commit multiple crimes to the Board Chairwoman's son… what more to a mere student like them?

And the day follows through with him having orange juice staining his clothes. The next class is PE and he never attended that class. The students have far more dangerous things and he is even sent to the Nurse Room on his first PE class for being hit with a basketball. And like that moment, he always sneaks inside the auxiliary Nurse Room every PE class…

Crying and breaking with only the old room as the witness…

But that day is indeed different than before. He slips through the locks and settles inside a curtained bed… only to hear a voice, "Hey, don't you have class right now?" He twitches and then the boy wipes off his tears, "Who's there?"

"I'm the nurse here. Though the auxiliary nurse room hasn't been used for a long while." A silhouette of an adult woman shows in front of him and then he whispers, "Oh, can I not stay here anymore? Don't worry, Sensei. I won't steal or destroy anything…"

"…You seem lonely. Is there something wrong? You sound like you have been using this place quite well."

"…? I don't understand, Sensei. However, yes. My whole life seems to be wrong. What did I do to deserve something like this? I have never hurt anyone. I even wanted to become a doctor to help others. Sensei, what should I do?"

"I know someone who went through the same thing. However, in the end, he found the most important thing to him. Amidst one of the bullying sessions, he met the person whom he loved the most. Just wait for your time, young man. Maybe if you persist long enough, you'll find your reward, too."

"I don't want a reward. I just… want this to be over." The boy burrows his face on his folded knees, desperately crying the pain out. However, the nurse continues to listen to the loudest and softest whispers of his broken heart…

…

**Ocean of Bones**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

_**Forgetting the world means forgetting truths and lies… that way, I could be your only reality…**_

…

THUD! CLICK! The new student stand still before the door again as another bullying prank goes into play. He has been locked up from outside and now, he isn't able to get out no matter how much he likes. And now that he's all alone again…

"Uwaaaaaaaaaahhh!" He begins to scream and panic in breaking the door's lock. There is a certain rumor that speaks of a ghost boy that shows up whenever you're alone inside the same classroom where he died. And to make things worse, he is indeed in the same room and his bag rests beside the very vacant seat where the ghost boy is rumored to show up.

However, after all the efforts… the new student leans on the door and scans the whole room. His eyes then locks at the vacant seat and walks towards it. He re-examines heavy scribbles on the desk— running his fingers upon the pointy surface, "They sure hate him. Whoever this person is…"

Words like 'die', 'disappear because you're dead' and more frustrating notes cover the desk. By the way they are written, he can see how much hateful they are back then. He then chuckles, "Wouldn't it be good if I just get 'spirited away' by some ghost, neh? At least everything will be over."

"Coward." A ghastly voice speaks and then the boy twitches loudly. He clumsily backs up against the ghost's desk… only to see a student standing by the door. The door has been opened… making the new guy sigh in relief, "Thanks. You opened the door." The newcomer eyes differently at him and then he smiles, "Gee, what are you thinking about right now, Kishitani-kun?"

"—! You know my name?" The guy stands up and fixes the stumbled chair and desk, "That's quite odd to have someone else know you…" The newcomer then chuckles and then he whispers, "Say, you really want to just die like what they all wanted? Aren't you going to pity your homeroom teacher? It'll be his second student to die just this year…"

"…Then he should do something about keeping the class sane." The bespectacled student pushes up his glasses and then the newcomer chuckles again as he sits at the bespectacled guy's desk, "Baka. If you couldn't say it to him, then how will he even know? What happened three months before should have been a lesson to them… but fucking bastards won't learn." The bespectacled student then sighs and he sits down at the ghost's chair…

"Then there's no way out of this, huh?"

The newcomer then gets up and goes to him— index pointer pressed upon a somewhat vacant space on the scribbled desk, "Fight back and keep yourself alive. That's how to get out of this. Don't expect to get rewarded without sacrificing much, Shinra Kishitani." The newcomer with hair of raven black walks away and leaves the classroom with the door wide open. Shinra then chuckles… until he decides to leave already.

His hands venture down the heavily-damaged desk surface only to notice a marking he has never noticed before. It's not that he hasn't seen it earlier— in fact, it is somewhat newly-scribbled. He pushes up his glasses to see clearly the words at where the other guy presses his finger against— the view sending utter dread to Shinra Kishitani's body.

'_Hi, I'm Izaya Orihara. It's nice to meet you.'_

…

**Ocean of Bones**

…

Loud thudding sounds echo around the hallway as he runs off in grave terror. The bespectacled student has just met the dreaded ghost of the classroom. Killed for standing up and unreasonable jealousy, his lost soul continues to exist along with the class who has dyed its hands in blood. He is rumored to be violent and malicious— destroying things in the classroom as well as causing unfortunate accidents to happen.

He looks so opaque that he completely fooled Shinra into thinking that he is just another student. Though it isn't his intention, he has sent the bespectacled student into panic… even to the extent of almost pissing in his pants. The new guy reaches the toilet and throws himself towards one of the urinals. He pants so heavy and hard while heaving and leaning at the utility.

Shinra cups his hand at his mouth as he tries to control his breathing. He then stands up and he chuckles, "…This school is driving me insane." He unzips his pants and relieves himself from all the terror… only to hear yet a familiar voice, "…Hey, you…"

The guy tenses up as he hears a woman's voice and then he looks around… "This isn't funny…" The girl then chuckles and then he notices a cubicle open… revealing a cute girl sitting at the closed toilet—the girl probably in the same year as he is. She has these green expressive eyes and pinkish lips… and a body of an average teenager like him. However, to the boy, her beauty is more than breathtaking…

"…Hi, junior."

Shinra twitches as he sees the strange girl blush a bit while intently looking at something. The bespectacled guy stares back at her and then she titters a bit, "Are you purposely showing me that?" His eyes jerk down at his pants and he notices that he hasn't hidden something yet. Quickly turning around and fixing the problem, Shinra blushes wildly as he chuckles in apology, "I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean that…" He then heads to the sink to wash his hands, "What's a girl doing in here, anyway?"

"Hm. I hide here. I even pretend to be a toilet spirit so everyone will leave me alone…" She gets up and then she walks to him, "Sometimes, I'm at the auxiliary nurse room." The boy twitches and then he stares at her… "You were there?" She nods and then she walks to the sink as well… to sit on its tiled ledge, "Five days ago, you started coming there to cry, right? I know the feeling of finding a place where no one can actually see me. I didn't try to disturb you… until earlier."

She then pats his head, "Your cries are too agonizing to ignore. I tried to talk to you as the nurse but you don't like to say something to me." Shinra smiles at her and then he looks away with a blush, "…T… Thanks." He then looks back at her, "My name is Shinra Kishitani. What's yours?"

"…Celty. Celty Sturluson." The beautiful girl flashes a smile, "It's nice meeting you, Shinra-sensei." The boy twitches and then he laughs out as he looks down in embarrassment, "Please don't call me 'sensei', I'm not a doctor yet." She then bounces in her seat in excitement, "I just want to practice, Shinra-kun! I want to be a nurse… and it'll be nice to know if you're going to be my doctor!"

However, Shinra isn't paying much attention anymore. He has been staring at her smooth thighs… wishing the skirt to ride higher at every move she does. The girl notices the intense gaze and then she seems to be kind enough… to raise her skirt for him to see, "It's not as dreamy as it seems." Blushing madly as his eyes settle upon those bright yellow panties, Shinra almost sends a hand to his nose to hide the bleeding. However, the bruises covering her thighs attract more attention.

"What happened to you?" The guy presses a finger softly at one of the bruises— its deep purple color and strange softness denote that it is newly-inflicted. Celty smiles a bit to ignore the ticklish feeling as well as the pain, "Like you, people have been ganging up on me as well. Like you, I rarely fight back. I'm scared they would grow more hostile if I do."

"…I can't believe they would do it to a woman, too." Shinra's eyes glare in actual madness as his despise towards bullies grow. It would have been much more acceptable if they hit males to the extent of bruising badly. But to a woman… no. But what can he do? He doesn't even fight against those bullies of his… but what if… fighting against those who hurt Celty is a different story?

Celty lets her skirt flip down and then Shinra quickly pulls back his hand in fear of touching something else. She gets down from the sink and she starts unbuttoning her shirt. The young man twitches again as she removes her uniform— the guy seeing more bruises along her collarbone. She turns around to remove her undershirt… showing multiple scars at her back, "Could you imagine something more hostile than this?"

"Oh, my God." Shinra runs his hands at the big-ass scars which insult her smooth and milky skin. She then puts it back and then she turns to him with a blush, "You wouldn't insist seeing my chest, would you?" The guy shakes his head rapidly and then she puts her shirt back on as well, "Staying here wouldn't do us any good. How about we just head to the auxiliary nurse room? I'm tired and I really needed to rest. Everyone will be waiting for me outside so I won't go home for now…"

…

**Ocean of Bones**

…

The sky has considerably grown dark but Shinra and Celty refuse to go home just yet. They enjoy too much of each other's company… along with the stories they have been wanting to share. In tune of the music played by the cassette player in the nurse room, countless laughter and chuckling have come from the two bullying victims. That very day on one sick bay bed, they find themselves a friend they think they will never have.

"Say, Shinra-kun, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Celty asks and then the boy turns away in embarrassment, "Women in my old school think that I'm so weird and needs to be left alone. I didn't like any of them as well." He chuckles and then Celty hums in excitement, "Me? I've never had a boyfriend before, too. Everyone seems to hate me for not being Japanese so no one actually went near me."

She then giggles and it somewhat sends a different meaning to Shinra, "But you know, I met this one guy. He's also like us… center of bullying and he seems to fight back even if it hurts more and more." Celty then looks outside the window and she whispers… as tears run down her face, "Too bad everything went exactly as I think it would. The whole group reached their limits… and he ended up… dead…"

She continues to cry, "Left beneath the earth to die in suffocation…" She wipes her tears but she sobs louder, "I can only imagine him calling out for help. For the person he loves the most. Struggling just to meet his lover…"

"…Please don't think about him anymore. He's already dead…"

Celty twitches as she turns back to Shinra… who appears so mad at the things she has said. She then clears her face and she embraces the boy, "I'm sorry. I just can't help but to think about it. I'm scared… that when I am finally enjoying life, they will come to take everything away." Shinra then holds her back and he closes his eyes… groping around her back and feeling all those scars he could.

"…Celty, have you tried it once?"

"You mean that? Nope… and neither will I say yes now." She pulls back and then pinches both of Shinra's cheeks, "Shinra-kun's cute… but not cute enough, okay?" The boy smiles and then he holds her hands down, "I know. But Celty, if I ask you to… be my girlfriend, will I have a chance?" The girl blushes and then she holds him by his jaws and presses her forehead against his, "Girlfriend, huh…" Shinra places his hands at her shoulders as he lets her start rubbing her nose against his, "…Hm. Tell me, Celty. Did I suddenly get cute enough?"

"Heheh… let's see…" A malicious grin appears on her face as she nears her lips to Shinra's, their hot breaths brushing against each other's faces. Celty then pulls back suddenly to take away the guy's glasses… before sending a hot kiss to the 'friend'. The guy holds on her tighter as they moan for the hungry kiss— tongues soon wrapping around each other in dominance.

Celty pushes him off balance and she gets on top of him before resuming to the activity. The tent in his pants begins to skid against that soft purring spot— increasing friction and tension. Celty pulls back to sit at him as she laughs out, "You're too easy to turn on, Shinra-kun. Just some this and that…" She racks the bed somehow as she teasingly bounces on her seat.

"…S-Sorry…" Shinra chuckles as his face reddens some more for the girl's lascivious actions.

Celty then gets up and goes to turn off the cassette player. The guy gets up and looks at the girl at whatever she does outside the curtained bed. He pulls down his pants a bit and stares at that hard, "…What should I do to you? I won't be able to leave when you're like that…"

"Ahehehehe… talking to your own dick?" Shinra shudders at the horror and he tries to hide it from Celty, "Oh, you're back." She smiles and then she gets in the bed again… staring at where Shinra's hands are, "No need to hide it. I've seen it earlier, right?" The guy titters, "N… No way. I'm not confident en—" Celty then lunges at him again and she wraps her fingers around it, "I'll help you with it… yo want it to go away, right?"

She then pulls back and begin stroking at the hard. Shinra holds on to his nose as the heat begins to make it bleed. His body is liking her touches… and sooner, her licking and sucking. Even if it is just some common oral sex, the virgin guy fully enjoys every action, every moment… and every breath. His mind then ventures into imagining what it could feel like… having sex with a beautiful girl like Celty. All his moans have become unrestrained and all he can wish for is that the night will never end.

And instead of wilting, the hard remains… loving the feeling of being touched so intimately. A malicious grin makes Celty's lips curl and then she crawls towards Shinra again, "Hey, I was just thinking, Shinra-kun…" The guy attends to earth again to see the girl in a very much appreciated distance. She then removes her clothes again… this time, not even leaving her brassiere on. Those dark eyes get pinned at those well-shaped breasts in front of him… as the girl leaves his buttons undone…

"Maybe you are really more than cute, Shinra-kun…"

Within the secret walls of the auxiliary nurse room, two souls decide to indulge themselves into lust. With nothing to worry about and nothing to think about, Shinra and Celty willingly give themselves to each other as they find a place to belong to. Inside their own world surrounded by curtains and dark hallways, they feast on their warmth… spending the night— knowing that they want to be in each other's arms for eternity…

…

**Ocean of Bones**

…

Despite the painful bullying sessions, Shinra Kishitani has never been so happy. Weeks have gone by after he falls in love with a girl named Celty Sturluson and spending time at the auxiliary nurse room is the happiest time in his life. But this one peculiar day, Celty has never come to class… and Shinra Kishitani has to go home earlier. But it sucks… since the rain has been roaring so hard…

The bespectacled guy stares off at the horizon covered with white as the rain continuously pour down. Then a familiar voice taps him, "Kishitani-kun." Shinra twitches and then he turns to the owner of the voice, "K… Kadota-sensei." He smiles as he meets his homeroom teacher by the shed in where he has stopped to take shade. Kyohei Kadota, the homeroom teacher, then wonders upon staring much longer, "Where's your umbrella? Aren't you supposed to carry it every day this month?"

"…I… I left it at home. I was running late and…" Shinra tries to make excuses but then a car honks in front of them. They turn to the car and the driver opens the door to the passenger's seat, "Yo, Kadota. Sorry for waiting. Huh?" The blond inside the car then stares at the young man and then he makes a sour face, "Are you Shingen-sensei's kid?" Shinra then smiles at him, "Hi, Heiwajima-sensei. It's nice to see you around…"

"Hm. Why don't we just talk inside the car, Shizuo?" Kyohei gestures Shinra to get in as he opens the door for the backseat. The bespectacled student obliges and then Kyohei gets in at the passenger seat. The car drives off and then Shizuo starts, "You seem to be doing good, Kishitani-kun. Is… is your class treating you nice?" Shinra twitches loudly and then Kyohei whispers at Shizuo, "Oi, Shizuo. You'll scare him off a bit…"

"Tch. They've been acquitted so they still act like nothing happened." Shizuo grumbles and then Kyohei continues to whisper, "Shizuo, please calm down." They begin to argue about a crime that isn't judged well and a death that hasn't been justified. Shinra keeps on listening until he finally gets a grasp of the real issue they are discussing, "…Is this about Izaya Orihara, sensei?"

The homeroom teacher flings to Shinra while the blonde teacher only glances at him through the rearview mirror. Kyohei cringes at the boy's question and then he faces front again, "…Yeah. I know there are rumors about him. But believe me, you don't have to believe each and every one of those." Shinra then looks out of the window, "…Why shouldn't I? He's a ghost and he's scary."

"Tch, he wouldn't hurt you if you don't do anything bad." Shizuo speaks and then the bespectacled guy sinks in the backseat, "You wouldn't believe me, sensei. But I actually met him at school. He's a ghost and every rumor about him is true." Instead of mockery and ridicule, Shinra receives a thoughtful sigh from Kyohei, "I knew it he is still roaming around. I'm glad he didn't hurt you—"

"Why would Izaya hurt him? And if he is capable of hurting people, he would have murdered the whole class."

"Chill down, Shizuo. And you told him not to kill anyone…"

"…Oh, right. My bad."

Shinra stares at the two teachers before him with curiosity… they seem to be taking the thing lightly. He isn't sure if they are just faking it up to make fun of him more. It's rather bizarre to believe in something they haven't seen themselves… like the ghost of the murdered student. The bespectacled guy clutches tightly at his bag as he listens to them more… finding hidden ridicule in their words. The student then decides to just close his ears… thinking of Celty, his beautiful girlfriend, instead.

The car slows down to a stop as Kyohei gets off the car. He bids goodbye to the two and now, the car is silent with Shinra not paying attention to the driver. Shizuo then starts to talk to Shinra, "You said you met Izaya, right? How come? As much as I know he doesn't actually let other people see him." The student smirks at the blond, "Don't pretend to believe me. I know you're making fun of me…"

"What the fuck…?" Shizuo hisses and then he speaks as he calms down, "If you think seeing a ghost is the worst thing I have heard of, then you got it all wrong. But I won't tell you the worst, heheh." A quick smile shows on his face… until it drops as fast as it gets formed, "Izaya Orihara isn't a lonely person. He had a lover… but they had only been together for two weeks. To be more specific, they have only known each other for two weeks. "

"Heiwa—" Shizuo hushes him, "Shhh, I'm telling a story."

"And after that two weeks, the lover had no idea of what actually happened. Izaya Orihara had begun showing up only on rainy days like this… looking the same each night. After a month, the lover found out that the boy was missing for a long time already. And the next night Izaya showed up in his doorstep… that was the only time he realized that what had been seeing him for a long time was nothing but a ghost. Izaya Orihara had been buried in a quarry for a month…"

"…Heiwajima-sensei, don't tell me you're the lover in your story?" Shinra whispers and then Shizuo chuckles, "Of course you would find out. So… would you tell me what exactly happened?" The bespectacled boy then shudders and he speaks as he turns to the window, "…It seems that I'm the new Izaya Orihara, heheh." Shizuo then stares at him as he continues, "I guess the class never did learn… like what Orihara-kun said."

"We should tell Kadota about it. I'm not letting anyone end up like Izaya." Shinra then bitterly grins and then he speaks, "I guess that is the best step to end this. I don't care about my so-called pride anymore." The car stops in front of their house and the boy readies to get off, "Also, if it's possible, I want to save someone else from those kinds of people as well."

He opens the door and he smiles at Shizuo, "Her name is Celty Sturluson. If you wanted to help me, then you should help her first. Or maybe, I'll help her before helping myself." The bespectacled student gets off and takes shade under their gate. He waves goodbye at Shizuo and then the blond teacher drives off to his home… "Celty Sturluson, huh. Sounds familiar…"

…

**Ocean of Bones**

…

"Shinra-kun…" His imaginary dog ears perk up as he hears his lover's voice as he enters their own world— the auxiliary nurse room. Celty is sitting on the bed with her legs bent under her. Though appearing a bit unethical and at the same time seducing, the non-Japanese seems to be comfortable with her legs spread apart, "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry, where were you for three straight days? I thought—"

"Period. I usually don't come around school when I'm on my period. You know why… and if you don't, I don't want to tell you."

"I see. You should have left a message so I wouldn't get so worried about you." The bespectacled student chuckles as he sits down at the sick bed… only to go hugging the girl so hard, "Ah! I missed you so bad, my love! I knew I wouldn't finish another day without you!" She hugs him back with her giggles— only to pin him down at the bed. Shinra groans in surprise but he smiles back at the naughty girl on top of him, "…Uhm… you look like you're actually in the mood to… fuck…"

"Huh? I guess. I'm feeling a bit funny for the past days… I can't stop thinking about you since this morning." Celty pouts and then she kisses the bespectacled guy again. Unlike the last time when they are hesitant, Shinra makes his hands crawl underneath her shirt and begin fondling with her small breasts. She moans at the touch and blushes, "…You're… not shy anymore, are you?"

The boy can only blush as well as he feels those erected tits which turns him on some more… ignoring what the girl just said. They continue with their little reunion party and then she decides to straddle his legs with hers as she tampers with his belt and pants. Shinra watches the girlfriend pull down his pants and stroke at that hard…

"You seem to be doing better with your class. Your body doesn't seem to get scars at all." She pouts as she compares her body to his in the aspect of having scars. Shinra then whispers as he continues to please the girl, "They don't hurt me like that. I'm mentally tortured to be honest… and it hurts more than physical pain." Celty twitches and then she grins, "No matter how painful it gets, Nurse Celty will always treat you, Shinra-kun."

Rolling up her skirt for the guy to see— though a bit blurred, the naughty girl grins as she displays the bare part between her legs, "Are you ready for your treatment?" Shinra maliciously smiles as he knows what will happen next… that soon, they will be plunging themselves in lust once more. Bouncing seductively while hungrily kissing the boy, she seems to have forgotten they are in school… during school time.

And it's not like they like their school after all.

Moaning loudly as she goes riding an angry hard, Celty nails deeply at Shinra's shoulders with her broken nails. Fully enjoying every move she makes as his hands rest at her love handles, the couple travels far from reality and deep into their own woven world. Though it starts to be so tight, all the come and sweat seem to reduce friction and help them. Almost losing themselves in the middle of the day, the two teens believe that they— even for a moment— cease to exist in the harsh and painful world everyone calls reality.

Hours after, they are contentedly lying down together naked beneath the covers. With Celty lying stomach-flat on the bed as she watches her boyfriend playing a game in his cellphone. Shinra then smiles as he completes a level, "How long are we going to stay here, Celty?"

"I don't know. Until the day ends, I guess."

The bespectacled guy then gives his phone to her as he excuses himself to get some water from the operational fridge in the room. He gets off the bed and puts on his pants before getting out of the curtains. He walks towards the fridge and notices something… "Where's the skeletal model?" He murmurs as he looks around… remembering to play with it while waiting for Celty days ago.

He shrugs off the feeling and proceeds into grabbing a glass of the water— "Yo, Kishitani-kun." The guy twitches and freezes in his place. He flings over his shoulder to see the student sitting at the window sill. He is bitterly smiling at him and he repeats his greeting, "You seem to be having fun today." Shinra then gazes at him… fighting over his fear, "Izaya Orihara…"

"Don't say my name like you hate me." Izaya responds and then he looks at Celty's direction, "Feeling very lucky with a girl like her, aren't you?" The bespectacled guy then drinks down the water and puts it back in, "I don't understand why you are showing up in front of me. Please leave me alone. I don't want to be seen like a paranoid who talks to the unseen…"

"Who would see you? Celty?"

Shinra's eyes then throw a glare at the raven-haired teen by the window… and the other student grins bigger, "It will be better if you glare at them at the same way." However, the doctor-to-be doesn't look pleased or something. The ghost of the so-called perfect teen is before him… a person who could have captivated the hearts of any female there is. And that what has been going around Shinra's mind the whole time he hears Celty talking about Izaya or the other way around.

The ghost boy then smirks, "Don't worry, I know you already met Shizu-chan. I don't do women. I'm gay. I'm dead. What else do you want me to say? What else do you want me to do?" But the bespectacled man keeps on staring at him…

"Get away from me. Get away from Celty. Stay the fuck with your boyfriend. That's what I want you to do."

Izaya recalls his smiles or any sort of facial expression— leaving Shinra to gaze at his apathetic face, "It pains to see such another Shizu-chan. But I guess this is how things are meant to be. I'm sorry for you, Kishitani-kun." The ghost vanishes from his place and the window slides shut. Shinra then finally kneels at the floor with his arms wrapped around him.

"…M…" He almost cries in his place… the terror threading every cell in his entire body. He is scared to see a ghost before him… but he is more scared of what Izaya has told him. By those words he knows that either him or Celty will be in grave danger. And his face bears no jokes or malice, just plain… horrifying. Tears finally fall from his eyes and then he sits down to cry…

"_I'm scared… that when I am finally enjoying life, they will come to take everything away."_

"Shinra-kun?" Celty walks out of the curtains and sees her boyfriend crying at the floor. She then goes before him and asks, "What's wrong, honey? Why are you crying?" He then lifts his face to see his beautiful girlfriend… with worry written all over her face. He then holds her face and he speaks as he tries to stop his sobs, "Celty, whatever happens… I love you so much and I will never ever… love anyone else but you. Whether we… whether we end up as poor victims of extreme bullying, physical and mental torture… anything… I want to be forever in your arms…"

The girl then smiles at him with her sweetest, "I love you, too, Shinra-kun. You're the only person I will love the most…"

…

**Ocean of Bones**

…

The rainy morning has come again and Shinra is spacing out as he walks along the grounds of Raira Trinity. Thinking about Celty makes him more worried than ever… as if his instincts have been telling him something and will happen. He then grasps at his bag strap and has tears forming at the corners of his eyes, "Celty… Celty… Celty—"

POKE! Someone pokes the boy and then he touches his forehead as he lifts his face to see the man before him. "Hey, Kishitani-kun, what are you mumbling about?" The student then gives him a brief, small smile, "Heiwajima-sensei." Shizuo then cups his hand at Shinra's head, "You should be more focused. If it's true that they have their eyes on you…"

"I'm trying to be more careful, sensei."

A meaningful smile builds up at the teacher's face as he slides his hand down from the head to the bespectacled student's neck. Shinra's eyes follow the movement… soon tensing up as the teacher strokes at his sensitive part of the neck. The student then titters as mixed sense of disgust and fear runs in his system… Shizuo's words adding up much more horror to the boy.

"Ahahaha, Kishitani-kun's so cute~"

"For the love of sanity and morals and all of the gods! Please don't touch me!" Shinra finally shrieks with incoherent words and then the teacher chuckles as if he doesn't do anything creepy to the boy, "Ahahahaha! You're really so cute." He then knocks on the boy's head lightly, "If I can actually do that to you, then your classmates are surely going to take advantage. **Be careful and alert…**"

"…T-Thanks, sensei." The boy pushes up his glasses and then he watches Shizuo leave him with a wave. He stares at the blonde teacher as he remembers how Izaya looks yesterday afternoon. Those apathetic eyes filled with nothingness… and those words of utter pity for him.

"Shizuo Heiwajima-sensei… I wonder what happened to him when Izaya Orihara died. Or found dead rather." He whispers as he turns on his heels and proceeds to his classroom. As he almost reaches the class, someone suddenly grabs his face and uses chloroform to make him sleep. The bespectacled student tries to struggle… only to fail…

And hear the voices of his classmates in the background.

"… Cel… ty…"

…

**Ocean of Bones**

…

The wild scratching of the rats awakens the boy… much to his fear as he realizes that his head is bagged in a sack. His arms are wrapped behind him and the sack is fastened by rope along his neck. The guy huffs as he tries to calm down— trying to avoid being engulfed in hysteria. His eyes are wildly darting around as he listens to the rats around him.

They seem to be a few… and there are also leaky pipes at a distance. The student gets up and begins to walk… taking sliding steps to grope his path. His hot breath makes the sack warmer than necessary and it makes him perspire more. The sounds of the leaky pipes are getting closer and closer— THUD! The boy falls over for getting bumped by a pipe. He then gets up and he chuckles to relieve himself some fear and panic.

Shinra Kishitani, the young doctor-to-be, walks along slowly and surely— bumping into a pipe or two at every attempt to walk normally. He also tries to get off the tied situation… yet his wrists begin bleeding due to the rope's sturdiness and roughness.

"Is this what Izaya Orihara has gone through? Isn't it too much for high school students to do?" Shinra titters loudly as to comfort himself and his mind. The next thing he knows, he's stumbled again for something on the floor. He feels pain threading his left leg and so he sits up and reaches for whatever tripped him. It seems like a metal pipe with an exploded end. Cutting his fingers in the process, he is able to untie his hands with the sharp pipe.

"BWUAH!" Shinra breathes out as he finally takes off the sack from his head. He looks down at his fingers and at his left leg. He cringes at the sight and uses the sack and rope to stop the bleeding of his leg. He then squeezes his hands to end the bleeding… though it is utterly painful. Tears trickle down his face as he does so and he gets up with a sniff, "…Where am I?"

The boy walks along some more with difficulties… only to hear voices from behind him, "…So you manage to take off the sack, huh?"

Shinra twitches and flings behind him… to see some of his classmates. They are armed with steel pipes and the supposed leader spits, "Let's hear it. Those screams…" The group laughs out… "The last time, Orihara didn't make a sound. He did cry though."

"…Get away from me!" Shinra screams and he runs off as much as he can with an injured leg. Tears rush down from his eyes as his bladder begins to explode in his fear. There are students who are fucking set to kill him like how they finished Izaya Orihara off. Without any other thoughts but about his life and Celty, the brunet runs faster and faster.

THUD! Something hits his head and he falls down to lose his momentum. He then holds his head and realizes that it is bleeding as well. He turns to a direction where the other students are armed with stones and aiming at him. One hits his face again… having it bleed and breaking a lens of his glasses. They laugh in amusement as they keeps on throwing at him…

"Die!" "Little shit!" "Worthless four-eyes!"

He doesn't believe it. Shinra Kishitani, the transfer student of Raira Trinity High School Faction, doesn't believe it.

A delusional grin comes to his face and he cries in disbelief, "No… this isn't possible…" Shinra laughs out again and stops as he gets hit in the face for the second time. He falls to the ground and the stones keep on raining at him as well as the painful words. He hasn't done anything wrong… all he did is to become him and attend the class.

Nothing less, nothing more.

"There he is!" The group armed with steel pipes has come as well and they slowly approach the bespectacled man. The other students stop throwing and they approach him as well— malicious grins everywhere. Shinra closes his eyes and braces himself for all the hits he is about to sustain— serious bleeding and bruising that might get him killed.

Goodbye, Father. He says his farewells. Goodbye, Celty.

"AAAAAAHHH! Let me go! Please stop!"

A sudden scream disturbs the group as well as Shinra's thought-so final breath. He feels energy surging from his weakened limbs and extreme anger clouding his other thoughts. Fuck the goodbyes, no way I'll die now! His body yells from within and then he suddenly lunges himself forward to get up and escape from the students who chased him after…

All for the scream he heard. If it is someone else's, consider Shinra dead. But it isn't. His whole body and soul know… it is Celty's scream. Celty's scream for help and desperation.

"CELTYYYYY!" Shinra screams as he continues to hear the loud struggling from his girlfriend. Despite his current condition, his adrenaline rush has left him strong as normal… not thinking of the students that have been chasing him as well.

Corner after corner, Shinra keeps on screaming for a name he loves to say. For a girl he loves to spend his painful eternity with. Soon, he hears the scream like beyond the hall ahead. Tears, sweat and blood cover his face as injuries cover his body… yet he strongly plunges himself into the trouble to save his girlfriend…

Which didn't exist.

Shinra Kishitani then crashes to his knees as he reaches the large room at the end of the hall. It is empty and dirty… with only a light from the center illuminating the totality of it. The screams have vanished and there's no Celty at all. Nothing…

The bespectacled student then breaks out in laughter as he deems himself delusional and derisory. Tears flush down as he grasps at his stomach in laughter. The other students have been confused by his actions yet they walk towards to the guy in the middle of the room. Shinra then stops laughing and stares at the illuminated walls…

"I'm such an idiot…" He hangs his head and then he lifts it up again… only to notice such a weird thing in the room. He stares at the thing that the other students are gazing at as well. One even points out the anomaly, "Why is the skeletal model in a place like this?"

Before them sits the skeletal model which is usually found at the auxiliary room. However, its strange position has pressed terror to the other students. Its legs are spread and its arms are nailed against the wall. The head is titled to the side and the lower jaw is hanging low like its mouth is wide open. The leader then readies his steel pipe and is about to hit the poor boy…

When their shadows in the walls begin to dance.

The teenagers look around wildly as they watch the shadows dance— clapping their hands as they skip around. Soon, sounds of celebration are heard— their own voices echoing in the room. The skeletal model begins to move vigorously as the sounds become horrible… the shadows appearing monstrous. The students then scream and run off in pure terror… seeing the paranormal.

The room then becomes deserted due to the creepy noises and visions… but Shinra is still kneeling in the middle of it. Everything stops as the bespectacled man falls to his side in weakness. He's dying and he knows it. He has lost too much blood and his mind is a mess. He then begins chuckling as if he has lost his mind… "Celty… Celty… Hehehehehe… Celty…"

He lies on his back and reaches out as he closes his eyes, "…Cel… ty…"

"Shinra-kun." His eyes open half-lidded to see his girlfriend kneeling beside him— holding his hand— with Izaya standing at his other side. She desperate calls for his name and cries for his life, "Shinra-kun! Shinra-kun! Please! Stay with me!" He blinks… Celty turns into a rotten skeleton and Izaya half-rotten and covered in mud. One more blink… they are back to normal.

"Celty…" Shinra smiles and then he continues crying… "T… Thank you…"

…

**Ocean of Bones**

…

The door slides open noisily… and then Shinra enters the auxiliary nurse room all alone. He has his bag with him and he puts them atop the nurse's desk. He walks around… dragging a chair and some more seats somewhere…

Weeks ago, he wakes up in a hospital bed with his father lecturing him about getting bullied. Though it doesn't get in his head, he listens through. Soon, Shizuo and Kyohei— who found him— check up on him as well since he almost become the second Izaya the school has to deal with.

"_I now clearly remember the name Celty Sturluson." Shizuo starts to narrate as Shinra seems to be tired of listening to all those get-well-soon from everyone else, "It is like a gossip years ago in Raira Trinity. They say that a class broke the nurse room's skeletal model and the school wanted them to replace it. Stories said that they actually replaced with the bones of one of their classmates— who was the object of their bullying at that time. Her name was Celty Sturluson…"_

"…_Even back then? Wow, Raira Trinity has some serious bullying problems." Shinra's father, Shingen Kishitani— the head doctor of the hospital— speaks and then Kyohei looks away, "So it is somewhat inborn to the school, huh?"_

"_Yeah, kind'a." Shizuo answers and proceeds with the storytelling, "And after that, students had been experiencing weird things at the nurse room… like hearing a girl's voice talking to them like how a nurse would. But they were sure the nurse was out by then. Soon after, the nurse room had been relocated but they refused to take anything from the old nurse room…"_

"_And you believe that, Shizuo?"_

"… _Yeah, I remember Izaya telling me that the girl in the rumors is true. He said they met when he was walking around a month after he—"_

"_Izaya? Izaya Orihara? The dead kid? Stop creeping me out, Shizuo. First, you're gay. Second, a pedo! Now, you fuck ghosts…!?"_

A small smirk gets into Shinra's face as he pulls on something…

"Shinra-kun, what are you doing?" He then hears his girlfriend speak and he turns behind him, "Celty. I'll be with you no matter what right?"

"But this is too much—" Shinra hushes her with hand gestures… "I'll be down there in a moment."

…

CLANG!

…

**Ocean of Bones**

…

"Seriously, the school wants me to take care of Kishitani-sensei's complaint?" Kyohei sighs as he scans through the formal complaint Shinra's father has filed against the school. Shizuo takes the documents and then scans them himself, "Of course, you are his son's homeroom teacher. The school enslaves you like that after all…"

"Uhm, Shizuo…"

"What's wrong? I'm just saying the truth. The school is trying to disclaim the bullying problems… which killed almost two students already. And to think that it has rooted long before—"

"Shizuo!" Kyohei then pulls on the blond's sleeve and Shizuo glares at him with a hiss, "What the fuck?"

"I understand your sentiments, Heiwajima-sensei." Shizuo twitches and flings to the person in front of them… which seems to be the Board Chairwoman, Kyouko Orihara. The two then bow down in apology for the disrespect… but Kyouko speaks, "To be honest, I agree with you… Shizuo."

The teachers lift their faces and she beckons them to get in her office. They all settle down and she requests to see the filed complaint, "How can they decide without me seeing this? Anyway, it seems to be impossible for the school to monitor the student activities all at once. It is also a problem that you teachers didn't tell me anything about this."

"Orihara-dono, we are trying to forward complaints but it seems the Board refuses to take a look at it." Shizuo answers, "I personally tried to take necessary actions but it won't get through. I can't deal with the class directly as well… because I know Kishitani-kun will suffer more."

"…Izaya didn't tell me anything at all as well. The acquittal of his murderers wound me still… and now that another murder has almost happened, I believe Raira Trinity cannot stay the way it is. Help me do something about this. I don't want to use the microphone… so could I ask the two of you to bring Shinra Kishitani-kun here? I need to talk to him as part of the school counseling. I want to deal with this myself. My son died because of this and there's no way I would let another student suffer from this again…"

The teachers nod in agreement and have gone to look for Shinra Kishitani. Kyohei runs off to the gymnasium where the student should be while Shizuo goes to the auxiliary nurse room in where Izaya said Celty might be. "If Kishitani-kun knows that Sturluson-kun is there all the time, then he must be there at the first day he gets back to school from recovering in the hospital…"

"I doubt you'll find him there." Izaya answers Shizuo's loud thinking and then Shizuo smirks, "Really? How sure are you?"

"Want to have a wager?" The playful raven skips around as he walks with his lover towards the auxiliary nurse room. The blonde teacher can only laugh out and reach out his hand for Izaya to hold. The hallways are usually empty since everyone else is in the classrooms and the rooms in the way towards the auxiliary nurse room are all vacant at that time.

"Shizu-chan, do you see Kishitani-kun as strong as you are?"

"Physically?" The boy shakes his head and his grip tightens, "Emotionally."

"Am I emotionally strong? I even firmly believe that a ghost of you exists just to keep my mind from breaking down…"

"I exist, Shizu-chan." Izaya puffs and then he stops walking as they reach the door. Shizuo knocks at the door and then he opens the door, "Sturluson-kun? Kishitani-kun? Excuse me, okay?"

"Please come in." They hear Shinra speak and so they enter the room. Shizuo sees the bespectacled student sitting at the window sill with Celty on the chair next to him. Smiling for winning the wager and finding the kid, the blonde teacher then speaks, "The Board Chairwoman wants to speak with you, Kishitani-kun—"

"Okay. Let's go, Celty!" Shinra cheers up and he reaches out for Celty's hand. They then run out of the room hand-in-hand and Shizuo chuckles, "They're so happy. I hope they can stay like that forever… well, if Celty Sturluson can leave this place like you."

"Don't worry, they'll stay like that forever." Izaya speaks as he gazes inside the curtained bed where Shinra and Celty spend their love. Shizuo joins him in looking at the ceiling— only to be saddened. He sighs with a hand to his face and swings out his other hand for his lover to hold…

As they stare at Shinra Kishitani's body hanging from the ceiling…

…

**End of Ocean of Bones**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
